


Review and Critique

by That_Pyro_Fella



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: It's mostly just talk ok, Other, Short, hope you enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Pyro_Fella/pseuds/That_Pyro_Fella
Summary: Commander Arra'kon enjoys reviewing his past battles in holo-vid. And will encourage any fellow member of the Eight to join him. Even if such holo-vids prove to be a source of awkwardness for certain members.
Kudos: 2





	Review and Critique

**Author's Note:**

> From War Zone Damocles Mont'ka, on the profile of the Eight, it's stated that "An analytical warrior, Arra'kon encourages the Eight to review and critique all of their past battles in holo-vid - for it is his constant goal to further hone his battle arts."
> 
> And from that I took some freedom.

“Thank you all for coming.” Arra’kon bowed deeply before the six tau and drone. “It is a great pleasure to have all of us here, including the presence of the Stone Dragon.” The commander eyed the earth caste engineer, whose attention seemed more focused on the pad before him than any of the commanders.

He activated a single rune at the side of his seat, the large screen behind him turning back to life. A flickering image taken from one of the many shield drones that accompanied them. In it, three battlesuits danced in a delicate harmony against their foes. A flicker of the image and three more battlesuits joined, followed by the larger broadside and riptide.  
Arra’kon set out to explain any detail, any given order and plan. In a corner of the screen, a detailed excerpt of the conversations followed.

“High-commander.” A small laser pointed to the center of the screen, coming from a small disk in the commander’s hand. Said laser pointed out to the battlesuit in the center of the image, a fast-moving machine with a sword following by. The battlesuit walked with large steps, being thrusted by it’s jets. All seemed fine, the other battlesuits following short in fighting against the enemy with rapid and destructive volleys of hot plasma.  
That is, until the leading battlesuit couldn’t properly raise the right leg, debris blocking it. The battlesuit now without proper balance tripped, falling to the ground.  
Arra’kon paused the scene, turning to look over the members of the Eight. In specific, to the high-commander that sat in the middle.

“High-commander, you tripped.”

“That appears to be true.” His emotions were well hidden, almost invisible save for the slightly curled lip that showcased his unhappiness with the scene. For the untrained eye he appeared calm and collected. But for someone such as Arra’kon, who had spent a long time already with the high-commander, he could sense the emotions. He should proceed with caution to not further anger the high-commander. But before he could add anything, the young commander at his side spoke.

“Oh esteemed one, how could you fall so shortly in such an accident?” Brightsword leaned on his throne, grinning.

Farsight grasped the throne’s arms, furrowed eyebrows. “It appears I have been distracted by Brightsword’s recklessness. My apologies dear friends, I shall attend to not repeat the same mistake.”

“It should be duly noted. After all, it is far from the first time your student has bought himself into dire situations. Perhaps O’Vesa can finally fix such habit in the next instance.” Ob’lotai chimed in, a note of humour in his words.

“Well said, although I may add that at least I’m not the one to get their data scrambled simply by standing in the vicinity of an eldar farseer.” The young commander replied back.

“Silence you two.” Farsight quieted them before any reply escaped further. “We all failed that day, but it is not our turn to mock each other for our mistakes. We are presented with this unique opportunity from commander Arra’kon to learn from our errors, and we must take it at heart.”

“Wise words, shameless one. Certainly master Puretide’s words would fit better but I am as of now unable to reach any of them. Perhaps commander Sha’vastos could further dwell in such wisdom.” Brightsword eyed Sha’vastos, who only replied in the form of a stern and judging look.

“There is no need for such, commander Brightsword. But without further ado, I pass the word to commander Arra’kon and his meticulous presentation.”

“Thank you, high-commander.” Arra’kon bowed in the fashion of the gift’s recipient. “But I must add that after my extensive review of the footage, alongside the study of the timed cadrenet transcriptions, that commander Brightsword isn’t to blame for your fall.”

At his side, Brightsword grinned widely. Farsight could only sigh deeply.


End file.
